


Peace Amidst the Chaos

by forgottenwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Epiphanies, Feelings, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Post: Welcome To the Madness, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: The reality doesn't set in until after his performance...their performance. Actions have consequences, especially those that are spontaneous.Yuri and Otabek hole up in a hotel room after to avoid the backlash.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> So this show has offically killed me. I just had to write something afterwards in response. I hope you guys enjoy!

It doesn’t really set in until after his performance is over. _Their performance._ The ice is cold against the bare parts of his skin, his heartbeat pounding louder and harder than during his free skate. Whole body shaking with adrenaline...that was unlike anything he had ever put forth in front of an audience, it didn’t seem real.

Yuri opened his eyes and took a deep breath, gingerly sitting up and glancing at the crowd. It was still dark, but the screaming was completely audible. 

“Yura!”

Swerving his gaze to the other side of the rink, he saw Otabek waving at him from the sidelines, a small smirk on his face. 

Standing up, he skated his way over, picking up his jacket off the ice along the way. He slows down at the boards to meet his friend, having the strange urge to cry again. The routine wasn’t as complicated as his free skate, but it felt so enthralling, like his heart was on display. This was the embodiment of who he was, something he could skate for himself and feel satisfaction with without worrying so much about technicalities. 

He felt content, on a high from all the excitement, so much so that he didn’t notice the wide grin spreading as he skidded to a halt. But that didn’t stop the small blush that appeared high on his cheeks from arising.

Their display on the ice was sure fire to raise some eyebrows, and drop some jaws. He tried not to outwardly cringe while thinking of Yakov and Lilia’s reactions as Otabek led him off the rink. He looked as confident and cool as ever, even given his impromptu performance.

“Yuri, you were great! How do you feel?”

Wringing his coat between his hands, he tried to come up with the right words to describe exactly what was coursing through his veins.

“That was awesome! I don’t think I’ve had that much fun on the ice in...in a while,” he added with a chuckle, trying to tone down the buzzing energy.

The reality starts to set in after a moment however, that he had made this as a surprise from everyone and was most likely to get reamed for weeks by Yakov. Whatever, he still earned gold, everyone else could suck it.

“But uh, we should probably go before we get mobbed by people. Including the old geezer and Katsudon. I’m _way_ too hyped to deal with the kind of teasing that’s bound to come from Mila and JJ as well.”

Otabek smiled as he hurried to follow his companion to the locker room, “Well your intent was to blow their minds, I think you succeeded.”

Yuri couldn’t stop smiling, giddy from how well his skating went and probably partially from exhaustion. Choreographing a whole routine in one night might have not been the best idea, but fuck it he was too ecstatic to care. 

“I...thanks Otabek, it wouldn’t have been so great if it weren’t for your help. So thanks.”

“No need to thank me, I had fun as well.” 

Yuri scrambled to get his skates off and put on his boots once they got back to the locker room. It was fairly empty, and he prayed to god they wouldn’t run into anyone on their way out, or any paparazzi. Damn, he never thought about what the press would make out of this either. After he got slammed about crying on the ice, it would be a miracle if nothing else was put online.

“I think we should take the back way out to try and avoid interviewers, you got all your stuff?” He asked, picking up his own bag. 

Otabek nodded, and swung the keys to his bike around his finger. 

“Perfect, then I can hide out in the hotel all night, order room service and watch the media go nuts!” 

The older teen chuckled, “Let the world burn as they say?” 

Yuri’s laugh echoed in the room as they snuck out the fire exit, “This is why I like you…”

“ _YURI PLISETSKY!”_

They both froze in the doorway panicked, as loud footsteps sounded down the hallway.

“Oh fuck. RUN!”


	2. ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I did not expect such a warm response to this, so here's another chapter for you lovelies!

The skyline was dark as they sped across the pavement. Lights in the distance passing by like shooting stars, illuminating the way back to the hotel. The air was cold as it whisked past, making his hair stream behind him from underneath the helmet. Barcelona at night was breathtaking, especially viewed from the back of a motorcycle. A black sky with a myriad of tiny lights greeted his eyes when he glanced upwards, the cool night air calming against skin. 

His body was still humming with restless energy, reverberating the low rumble coming from the engine. As they picked up speed, Yuri moved forwards and wrapped his arms tighter around his companion, slightly fearful of falling off. They were going much faster than the other day, but he couldn’t help but crave the speed, the pounding of his heart in his ears. He was still in awe.

Leaning back in the leather seat, he released his arms and raised them above his head, thighs tight around the bike. He let out a loud bellow of excitement, not caring about who heard or saw his antics. He felt like he was on top of the world. Yuri resumed his original position with a smile, and by the time he knew it they were at the hotel. 

After parking underground and unstrapping their bags from the bike and putting the helmets away, the pair made their way to the elevator. Luckily, they didn’t have to go through the lobby and have the chance of running into anyone. Escaping unseen was essential tonight, and Yuri kept his eyes wandering, hoping that none of his ‘Angels’ were stalking them.

He sighed heavily when they got on the elevator, gingerly placing his bag on the floor. Otabek leaned across to push the Eighth floor button. “Oh wait I’m on the Seventh!”

The elder glanced at him, “So you were going to hide out in a place where your coaches would look for you?”

Yuri let out another sigh, eyes downcast, “Yeah I didn’t really think that through.”

Otabek hummed in response, “Well my coach had to leave early, some sort of family emergency so you can hide with me.”

The elevator dinged before Yuri could respond, and Otabek had picked his bag off the floor to carry, ignoring the protests from his smaller companion. _‘You don’t have to do that_ ’ _‘I’m strong enough to carry it myself’_ , he mumbled as they snuck down the hall. 

His room was at the end of the hall, where a large floor to ceiling window overlooked the city. Yuri pressed his palms against the glass, watching the cars and people down below go about their business. Sometimes it was hard to take a step back from his life, to try and calm the endless want for competition. He felt the need to prove himself, to try and be the best...but some things weren’t always achievable. 

Being so young, and to _have_ achieved what he had already, it was a little daunting. Would he ever give such a performance again? One that would break records and have competitors look at him like he mattered? 

Why did he perpetually feel like he needed to prove himself? 

“Yuri?” The low voice of his friend broke his train of thought, not noticing the hand that had been placed on his shoulder. “Are you alright?”

He let his hands fall away from the glass, “Yeah just thinking.”

“Come, you don’t need to think to yourself.” Otabek gave a reassuring squeeze, and opened the door to his room. 

Yuri resisted a frown, slightly missing the point of contact, but shook his head and followed the elder teen inside. The room was a carbon copy of his own, two double beds, a TV, mini fridge and small bathroom to the left when you entered. As much traveling as he did, he regularly found comfort in the consistency of shitty hotel rooms. Knowing that the sheets would smell like cleaner, crisp and tight on the mattress, from the tiny shampoo bottles to be found in the bathroom - this consistency in a non consistent world was sort of easing on the mind. Though nothing would compare to being home in Moscow with his Grandfather. 

There were a few miscellaneous things of his friends hanging around, and Yuri tried not to appear eager at looking around. The room was tidy, only a few pieces of clothing hanging from the chair beside the TV. He noticed a teddy bear on the bed closest to the window and smiled, Otabek didn’t seem like the type of guy to keep those things. His calm and cool exterior must hide a lot from the world, and Yuri almost felt proud at being allowed to see other facets the Kazakh had to share. 

Otabek placed his bag down on the empty bed, and moved to shrug off his leather jacket and hung it up on the back of the chair, kicking his boots off beside it. 

Yuri did the same next to the bed, then padded over to his bag and unzipped it, digging for his phone. He had turned it off before the skate, and now…

“Would you like a change of clothes?”

Said boy was slightly startled, dropping his phone on the bed and glanced up to find his friend digging through a suitcase. 

Otabek handed over a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, “I know they'll probably be too big, but more comfortable at least.”

“Are you sure?” Yuri stammered, stomach knotting up. 

“It’s not a problem, _Yura_.” He responded with a small smile. 

That nickname...He had been too wrapped up in the excitement at the time, but Otabek had said it on the ice. He felt his cheeks flush in surprise, his Grandfather was the only one he approved of using a nickname. But, that’s what people did with the ones they care about.

Yuri nodded, clutching the fabric in his grasp and made his way over to the bathroom to change, but not before uttering a few soft words. 

“Thanks... _Beka_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you have to take a break from writing because you start fangirling at what you wrote and can't continue on. These two I swear to God lol.


	3. iii

_What. The. Fuck._

_Could he be anymore awkward?_

Yuri sighed, quickly shucking his costume and changing into the soft cotton shirt and sweats. He took a peak in the mirror; the shirt dwarfed him. He felt strange, as the scent of laundry soap invaded his senses, it was...fruity. Another interesting surprise. 

His hair was slightly wavy from being up in a bun, and from the wind on the drive to the hotel. The eyeshadow still caked on his eyelids. Closing his eyes for second, he leant up against the counter, trying to capture this moment. This contentedness that had been away for so long. 

_Yuri Plisetsky, the boy who had caused a riot._

And that’s what it was, the crowd had still been screaming while they had escaped to the locker room. His anger was still palpable at Viktor and Yuuri, but it was nothing compared to the satisfaction of what he and Otabek had created. 

His friend’s improvisation had been a little more...sensual then he had expected. 

_Yeah, cause he put your damn finger in his mouth!_

The blush that occupied his cheeks made him cover his face with his hands, it was too much to handle and he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Holy shit. 

Nope fuck it, he wasn’t gonna deal with this right now. Vigorously shaking his head, Yuri washed away the eyeshadow, watching as the murky water swirled down the sink. His hair was slightly wavy when he took out the half bun, blonde strands framing his face. 

He pointed a finger at himself in the mirror, “Pull yourself together Plisetsky!” 

Attempting his most nonchalant face, the boy exited the bathroom with his costume and softly padded over to put it in his bag. He snuck a glance at his older friend, who had exchanged his jeans for a pair of plaid PJ’s and was routing through the nightstand between the beds. 

A soft sigh left his lips, and Otabek turned around with a laminated sheet in his hand. He startled slightly at the sight of the shorter boy, with dark cheeks and wide eyes. 

Yuri found this amusing, his friend usually so composed, was now... _blushing?_

“Uh, room service? My treat?” He held up the room service menu, scratching the back of his neck.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, and plucked the menu out of Otabek’s hand, “How about we split a large pepperoni pizza, I am starving!”

He handed back the menu with a small grin, his friend seemed grateful he didn’t mention his slip in composure. Not that Yuri minded, he had been the one stammering moments before and Beka hadn’t commented on it. He was more curious as to what could make his friend riled up like that. 

“Sure sounds good to me.”

As Otabek used the old phone sitting on the bedside table to call down and order, Yuri shook his head and jumped on the bed. His phone bounced in the air and landed beside him. He swallowed nervously, not particularly wanting to turn it on, but the moment of truth had to arrive at some point. 

He held the on button for a moment, and waited as the screen lit up. Thankfully, he had left it on silent, so when the lock screen came up the incoming notifications wouldn’t interrupt the peacefulness of the room. 

**57 Missed Calls**  
117 New Messages  
 _1000+ App Notifications_

_Well shit._

Looks like their performance had gone viral, if the incoming Instagram and Twitter Notifications were anything to go by.

Biting his lip, he opened up his text messages instead, and quickly sent a message to Yakov explaining that he was alright and was taken care of for the night. He avoided looking at what the previous messages had said, only capturing large bold letters on the screen.

A dip in the mattress alerted him to Otabek’s presence beside him. “Is the world burning yet?”

Yuri snorted, “Uh yeah, I don’t even wanna check online yet, the media shitstorm is going to be crazy. I texted Yakov though, so he knows I didn’t get kidnapped or anything.” 

“Good. What about your grandfather?” His friend asked, getting up for a moment to snatch the TV remote off the bedside table and returning to his position. 

“He probably hasn’t seen anything yet; it’s late back home and I know he tries to stay up and watch me perform but I know he’s probably asleep,” Yuri answered with a chuckle. He had taught his grandad how to record live TV, so his call would wait until tomorrow. 

Otabek turned on the TV, and changed the channel to a random comedy, lowering the sound so they could still talk. 

He turned to focus on Yuri, “So you don’t want to get caught up on what the world has to say about us?”

Yuri smiled, “I’m sure they have plenty to say, but I think I can wait till tomorrow to find out. I’d rather enjoy spending my time with you, you make things...quiet, I guess?”

“Quiet?” 

“Yeah, you don’t expect anything from me. I don’t have to question whether or not what I’m doing is good enough…”

Yuri had trailed off, his eyes moving downwards to stare at his lap. 

“Yura,” Otabek began, rearranging so he could place a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder. His head shot up, his green eyes slightly damp. “You have nothing to prove to me, ever. You being you will always be enough for me.”

He didn’t know how to respond, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The warmth of a large hand on his shoulder also wasn’t helping the words trying to come out of his mouth, so he settled on a nod. Otabek seemed okay with his response, withdrawing moments later. 

The sound of a knock on the door and _“Room Service!”_ shocked the pair, and Yuri noticed how close they had been as Otabek made his absence to answer the door. 

_I am done for._

The set up camp on the one double bed, pizza center stage. Yuri grabbed two water bottles out of the mini fridge and tossed them onto the comforter as well, then sat against the backboard, pillows at his back. His companion took a similar pose, pizza box snug between them. 

Making the most of their night, the pair talked and laughed, most of all enjoying each other’s company away from the world of skating and it’s hectic demands. 

They were halfway through the pizza when the blonde gently cleared his throat. “Um, I…”

The elder put down his slice, and gazed questioningly as his companion. “Yura? What is it?” He seemed on edge for some reason, the laughing face and relaxed posture now gone. 

Yuri blinked twice and took a deep breath, the words he had wanted to say all night on his tongue. 

“Beka, I just wanted to thank you again. I know I did already, but...nobody, except my grandad maybe, would have done something like this. For me. Everyone always treats me like a child and makes decisions on my behalf, so being able to skate how I did for myself, that was amazing.”

Yuri rubbed the fabric of the sweater between his fingers nervously. “So...thanks.”

Otabek sat up and looked directly at him, dark eyes shining. 

“You don’t have to thank me, I merely helped you achieve something that you wanted. It was the right thing to do, even though others may not think that to be true.”

The Kazakh gave a bright smile, sincere in his words and actions. Yuri couldn’t help but smile in return, devouring more of the pizza in between them.

_Of all the people in the world, he wants to be my friend. This kind, stubborn guy…._

They continued to chat late into the night and early morning, way after all the pizza was gone and until the buzz of worry had transformed into white noise in the background. Until small specks of light were seen peeking in the window, signaling the rise of another day, one where both boys would no longer be alone in a world of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Beka has a thing for curly/wavy hair pass it on


End file.
